Oliver Twist
by FaithinBones
Summary: This story is part of the Bonesology Fanfic Challenge. This story is a day in the life of Oliver Wells. Things don't really go well for him.


(Takes place in season 11)

A Day in the Life Fan Fic Challenge: This is a Bonesology fan fic challenge fic. It centers on a minor character and portrays a day in their life that shows us a behind the scenes day at the Lab, the FBI . . . anywhere our heroes will be.

A/N: I've already written and posted one of these, but I liked the theme and wanted to do another one. Oliver Wells is not a popular character, in fact, I don't like him, but I thought I would take that as a challenge and write his day. Hope you like it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

His day started out a little differently than normal and he welcomed it. He'd gone to bed late after playing Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens and the phone call at six had been both very annoying and slightly intriguing.

Dr. Saroyan had called him personally to ask him to meet her at the Lab and from there they were going to a crime scene. He rarely got to attend crime scenes and had found the past restrictions to be rather dubious at best. Why leave your best intern at the Lab was beyond him.

Sometimes he felt he was being underutilized on purpose. He knew he was a threat to Dr. Brennan's career, but did she know that? He wasn't really sure.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Once at the crime scene, Oliver saw that the crime scene encompassed an entire meadow. As he left the van belonging to the Jeffersonian, he glanced over at the black SUV parked at the edge of the field with the back of the truck facing the trees and saw Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth kissing. The agent had his partner pressed against the back of the truck and they were both too busy to notice anyone eyeing them. _They think that no one can see them. How unprofessional. How pedestrian . . . still it must be nice to have someone like that in your life even if he is a plebeian._

As he moved closer to the crime scene he mentally cursed his luck. The body had been dismembered before it was dumped in the field and not to put too fine a point on it, he'd seen green beans bigger than the pieces of flesh and bones that was strewn about the field. "Well I can see why I was brought in to help. You need the best man for the job and none of the other interns would be able to insure that this is done correctly."

Cam ignored the bluster, placed her kit down on the ground, snapped on some latex gloves and pointed towards the opposite side of the field. "While Dr. Brennan and I help the FBI forensic specialists recover the pieces in this field, I want you to check the surrounding woods for more pieces. I'm sure the local fauna have been feasting since the body has been here for at least three days. Collect any excrement you see and turn that over to Dr. Hodgins when you get back to the lab. Any flesh or bones pieces you collect needs to be turned over to Dr. Brennan or myself."

Surprised, Oliver scanned the surrounding woods and shook his head. "Check the woods? . . . Don't you need my help here, in the meadow?"

"No, Dr. Brennan and I have enough help." Cam squatted down next to a small pile of bloody flesh and started her recovery. "Make sure you check at least 1000 yards out from this field in all directions. I'm counting on your brilliant acumen to make sure that nothing is missed."

Certain he's seen a sneer on Dr. Saroyan's lips, Oliver trapesed around the outer portion of the field, careful not to step on any bodily fluids or flesh and entered the woods to begin his search. _This too will pass. Someday I'll be in charge._

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

His day had been arduous and his lower back and his calves were sore. The constant squatting had strained muscles he didn't ordinarily use and he knew he'd probably have trouble sleeping that night. As he trudged through the Lab corridors carrying cases of excrement and body bits, he knew he must look like a spectacle. His coveralls were covered in a mixture of blood, mud, dirt and sweat. Being the scientist he is, he'd had to report to Dr. Saroyan that he'd tripped and fallen on a pile masticated flesh and had to scrape it off his coveralls. It had been humiliating, but she hadn't seemed to care as much as he had. Of course, she wasn't the one that had to record that accident in his log with the contaminated body parts. He was certain that Dr. Brennan would care and he dreaded her reaction.

Once he delivered the excrement to Hodgins, he'd carried his case up to the platform and placed the containers on one of the tables.

"Dr. Wells, I've been told that some of the evidence has been contaminated." Brennan was slowly emptying the containers containing flesh and bones and laying them on the table nearest to the staircase. "Please keep the contaminated evidence separate from the rest of the material you gathered . . . I would recommend that you shower in the decontamination room, change your clothes and come back here. Booth ordered dinner for all of us. We can eat in the break room and continue our work once we've eaten."

Surprised, Oliver moved the contaminated containers so that they were on the right side of the table and the rest of the containers were placed in the left side of the table. "What did Agent Booth order for us to eat?"

Brennan shrugged her shoulders. "Since its Booth, probably Chinese or Thai. Those are his favorite take-out foods."

Not a big fan of Asian food, Oliver sighed. "Okay. It would have been better if he's actually asked me what I wanted to eat."

A snort escaped Brennan as she watched Cam come up onto the platform. "Considering the fact that he didn't ask me what I wanted, I can assure you he would have been even more unlikely to ask you for your preferences. He will have his favorite dishes delivered along with a few of mine. If you don't like his choices then you may of course run to the Diner and buy something."

Cam placed some latex gloves on and started to assist Brennan at her table. "If you don't like his choices, I advise you not to tell Booth. He won't appreciate it. He's being generous and paying for our dinner, so you should show him some appreciation."

Rolling his eyes, Oliver walked over to the staircase. "I'm going to go shower and change my clothes. I'll bring my wallet back with me just in case Agent Booth's food choices turn out to be as bad as I think they will be."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

After he was clean and wearing a fresh set of clothes, Oliver came back to the platform and found Daisy standing at the table he had unloaded earlier working on organizing the containers. "What are you doing here?"

Busy, Daisy didn't look up. "I'm here to assist of course."

Irritated, Oliver slipped on some latex gloves and commenced to sort the containers resting on the table. As he noted them on a log sheet, he decanted the contents onto the table and moved onto the next container. His back sore, he would occasionally hiss, but no one seemed to notice his discomfort. That kind of insensitivity was very annoying, but Oliver chose to ignore it. After all he wasn't a cry baby like some of the interns were and he didn't need to be mollycoddled.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Once dinner arrived, Booth handed a bag to Hodgins who was on the platform by then and carried the rest of the bags upstairs to the breakroom. As he walked up the stairs, Booth called back. "Give me ten and you guys can come up and eat."

After Booth was in the break room, Hodgins opened his bag, pulled out a container and opened it. "Oh man, 7 organ soup . . . he remembered." Gleefully, Hodgins wheeled his chair over to the desk in the corner of the platform, pulled some chopsticks out of the bag and began to eat.

With a faint hint of revulsion on his face, Oliver glared at Brennan. "If Agent Booth expects me to eat that he's out of his damn mind."

Amused, Cam chuckled. "Oh believe me. Booth would starve before he had to eat that. He just knows that Hodgins likes it and brought it for him. You'll notice that Booth is upstairs and Hodgins is down here."

Brennan nodded her head. "Yes, Cam is correct. The rest of the containers are probably filled with short ribs, eggrolls, broccoli beef, vegetable mai fun, pork fried rice, steamed vegetables and vegetable spring rolls. Plus there will be fortune cookies and probably some Ding Dongs for dessert . . . Ding Dongs aren't Chinese of course, but Booth likes them. He calls them his to go cake."

"Well . . . I can eat that." Oliver removed his latex gloves and walked over to the staircase. "I still think he should have asked us for our preferences."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oliver noticed that Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan sat at the far end of the table and spoke quietly to each other while they ate. He also noticed that the Agent would move his left hand under the table once in a while and Brennan would laugh shortly afterward. Their attentiveness was almost sickening. Pointing his chop sticks at the couple, Oliver had the sense to make his observations to Daisy in a lowered voice. "They act like teenagers sometimes. They're old enough to know they should keep that kind of behavior behind closed doors."

Daisy glanced over at the couple and saw Brennan lean over and use her index finger to wipe some duck sauce from the side of Booth's mouth. "Oh they're so cute. They've always been a cute couple even when they were just friends . . . well except when Booth was dating Hannah Burley."

"Daisy . . ." Cam didn't want that conversation to go any further.

Oliver did. "Agent Booth dated Hannah Burley . . . the television reporter? . . . wow . . . she's beautiful and . . ."

"Oliver!" Cam really didn't want this conversation to go any further, at least not with Booth and Brennan so close by. She quickly lowered her voice and urgently commanded them to stop. "Just stop it right now. Booth carries a gun for God's sake and he could break you in half like a rotten twig."

Reluctantly, Oliver nodded his head and turned towards Daisy. "When they aren't around you need to dish on them."

Shrugging her shoulders, Daisy frowned. "Maybe later." She saw Oliver wince when he reached for an eggroll. "Is your back hurting you?"

Oliver rolled his shoulders. "It's not too bad. I can deal with it."

Daisy wasn't a fan of Oliver's egotistical ways, but occasionally he was nice to her and in surprising ways. She knew that he was self-centered and hard to get along with, but once in a while he did something that made her think he was really nice when he wanted to be. She just wished he wanted to be more often.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

With a quick kiss on Brennan's lip, Booth was gone from the breakroom and everyone knew it was time to return to work on the victim on the tables on the platform below. Daisy lingered behind while Oliver finished his coffee. Once he was done, he stood up, groaned and placed his hand on the middle of his lower back.

Concerned, Daisy stood up and placed her hand on Oliver's arm. "I can help you if you wish me to."

Rubbing his back, Oliver glowered at her. "I'm fine and what can you do? It's just sore muscles. I'll pop some Advil and I'll be fine."

Determined, Daisy released his arm. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to let me help you. I know how to fix your problem. I have a minor in kinesiology . . . of course if you want to be in pain for the rest of the evening then that's up to you."

His back throbbing, Oliver rubbed his back and looked Daisy down and then back up. "You're short."

"And you're an ass." Daisy hated for anyone to make fun of her. "What's your point?"

A little shocked at her reply, Oliver smiled. "No point . . . just an observation . . . how are you going to help me?"

Daisy placed her hand on his arm, kicked off her shoes and stepped up on the coffee table. "Turn around and face away from me."

Wary, Oliver turned his back towards her and stared straight ahead. "I have a degree in kinesiology . . . You're probably going to do it wrong and paralyze me."

Snaking her arms under his arms, Daisy placed her hands on the back of his neck. "Oh shut up Oliver and for once try to be nice." Daisy moved her body forcing Oliver to rotate his hips and back. After a few rotations and slight twists, she stopped and released him. "Okay all done."

Oliver had heard a slight pop and now he was afraid to move. "I think you broke something."

The sound of Brennan shouting her name from below spurred Daisy to jump from the table, grab her shoes and rush over to the stair case. "You're fine Oliver. Move it . . . Dr. Brennan needs us back at work."

When Daisy was out of sight, Oliver stepped away from the table, leaned over and slowly touched his toes. Relieved that his back felt better, Oliver smiled. "I wonder if she'd like to date me sometime."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Reviews are always welcome. Thank you.


End file.
